Amy's Note
by 39cluesgal
Summary: You were twenty-four when you became an uncle. My kids absolutely adored you. "Uncle Dan!" they would shout. "Uncle Dan is here!" It was so cute!


**Hey! It's Iwillcomebacktolife, formerly 39cluesgal!**

**I don't own the 39 Clues. I also don't own **_**The Ninja Handbook**_**. :) Read and Review, please! **

You were just born when I met you.

I rushed into the hospital room, and I saw your tiny face. I knew I loved you. Mom always said you were adorable. You were so still and quiet sometimes, but then you'd also be loud and fast. You were funny. Why shouldn't you be; you were my daddy's son, after all.

You were two when I taught you how to walk.

Sure, mom and dad took responsibility, but it was me. I was only five, but I wanted to teach you all kinds of things; kindergarten, reading, cookies, talking, coloring, stuff like that. You were a pretty quick learner, too.

You were four when our parents died.

There was a fire- a big one. Some of our relatives were there… I remember them. All of them made it out… except mom and dad. They didn't come out. They stayed in the flames. Together. It was tragic. We were orphans. Of course, the fire was accidental.

Why shouldn't it have been?

You were seven when you fell on your plastic gun.

It was an AK-47. You thought it was so fun. Then you fell and it scratched you up pretty bad. You had a big scar from it. I was worried. Aunt Beatrice didn't really care though…

You were nine when one of your friends told you about ninjas.

When you came home, you pulled out your computer and looked them up. Your face absolutely lit up. I rolled my eyes and started reading my next book. That was the second time you ever sold that many baseball cards (the first was your laptop). You went to the store a few days later and bought a book called _The Ninja Handbook_. That was the first time I ever saw you voluntarily read a book.

You were eleven when Grace died.

It was devastating. She was the only one who loved us, and she was just… gone. Just like that. We went to her funeral and learned about some crazy Clue hunt around the world. Of course, we joined. What kind of poor, unloved, unlucky, alone, orphan kids _wouldn't_? We got our au pair, Nellie to help us, remember?

You were still eleven when we beat the odds.

In other words, we won. Crazy, huh? We managed to beat all of our insane relatives. From Alistair Oh, who was nice, but backstabbing, to Isabel Kabra, who was insane, we won. The race was not without sacrifices. Irina died for us, remember? Just like our parents did, all those years ago when the _not accidental _fire was started by Isabel. They lost their lives to the Clues.

You were thirteen when the Vespers took Nellie away.

And Natalie Kabra. And Phoenix Wizard. And Reagan Holt. And Ted Starling. And Alistair Oh. And Fiske. And we traveled all over the world, doting all over Vesper One. Jake and Atticus Rosenbloom helped; you know, that little geeky kid?

You were fourteen when they released the hostages.

You hugged Nellie first, who immediately asked for some real food. We both laughed. Everyone reunited, but the fight wasn't over. We all knew that. Evan had turned out to have helped them. That lowlife. I broke up with him.

You were sixteen when you got your first girlfriend.

Natalie Kabra- who would believe it. No one (especially Ian and I) did. But it was true. And you loved her like crazy. I guess the feelings were mutual.

You were eighteen when the Vesper threat appeared on the radar again. I was in college (along with Ian, Hamilton, Jonah, and all the rest of us, pretty much.) But we still put our lives on hold to beat them.

You were nineteen when we won.

You were so excited! It was the happiest I'd seen you in a while. Natalie gave you a big kiss on your cheek. We all went back to our normal lives. I even started dating Ian! Believe it?

You were twenty when dad came back into our life.

He called us a few times, but you had this huge grudge. When he came to the mansion, you wouldn't even talk to him. He stayed with us from then on, but you still never said a word to him.

You were twenty-two when Ian and I got married.

You were his best man, which was incredibly sweet of him. The wedding was super fun, and everything was happy and fun and _normal _for once.

You were twenty-four when you were an uncle.

My kids absolutely adored you.

"Uncle Dan!" they would shout. "Uncle Dan is here!"

It was so cute!

You were twenty-seven when you married Natalie.

It was meant to be. All of us knew it. She looked fabulous and you looked handsome as ever. I smiled at you, because you were so nervous. I was nervous too; I mean, my baby brother was getting married!

You were twenty-nine when you became a dad.

A beautiful little girl, too. She was the perfect mix of you and Natalie. She had black shiny hair, and green eyes. My kids loved seeing her, too.

You were thirty-four when Fiske died.

It was so sad. We both loved him. He was an awesome uncle, and he was the last real bit of Grace we had left. But he went to Heaven, to be with his sister. We knew he was happy.

You were forty-five when dad tried to talk to you again.

You blew up on him, like that he deserted mom, and he was evil, and such. You told me that if I still loved him I was a traitor to mom. That was the last time I would see you for ten years.

You were fifty-five when dad died.

I sent you an invitation to his funeral. I wasn't sure if you'd want to come or not, but I saw you in the back row of the church. I smiled just a little, seeing you sitting there. After the service, I tried to talk to you, to tell you I missed you.

"I miss you, Dan. Will you and Natalie please move into the mansion with us?"

You shook your head. "I have things to do, grandkids to spoil, blah blah blah."

I begged and pleaded and cried, but you had become stubborn. I went home that night and sobbed to Ian. I knew that day that I'd lost two people in my family. I knew that you were lost.

You were fifty-nine when I showed up outside your house one day.

I begged you to move in with me again. You refused again. I told you how much I missed you, how much I missed being a family. You looked at me with cold, frozen eyes.

"You _have_ a family. Goodbye, Amy."

Then you slammed the door in my face.

You were sixty-two when Nellie died.

I got an invitation in the mail from her husband. I made it a point to sit next to you. You scooted away. My heart broke. Again.

You were sixty-eight when I got a frantic call from Natalie.

"_Amy! Amy!_" she screamed.

"Natalie?"

"Yes. It's about Dan. He- he's sick. Will you meet me at the hospital?"

She told me how to get there. I saw you lying in a hospital bed. There was a gunshot wound on your leg.

It was horrible.

"There was a rouge Vesper… and it came after him today… I don't know what to do!" Natalie sobbed. She was flustered. That's not very Kabra-like. She really loved you. I told Ian about what happened. He called all the forces; The Holts, the Starlings, the Wizards, and any other loose ends. We knew there was a problem.

You were seventy when we defeated the now small group of Vespers for the last time.

You still wouldn't talk to me.

You were seventy-four when Natalie died.

Ian and I cried a lot that day.

You were seventy-six when Ian died. You came to the funeral. You still didn't talk to me.

You are seventy-seven right now.

I'm telling you all these things because I'm not long for this world. I can feel it. Soon I'll be with Ian and Natalie and Fiske and Grace and mom and dad and everyone else in Heaven. I'm telling you these things because there was a time when you loved me. There was a time, long ago, when you looked at me and thought, 'sister', or 'nerd', or 'I must attack with my ninja sword'. I want you to know that you've always loved you. You've always been my brother, my family. And if you ever find this, just know that.

I love you, Dan.

-Amy Cahill.

..EKTOMALUJA..

Dan read the note and sobbed. He let out years and years of not having Amy's shoulder. He reprimanded his mind. She was always there, he just pushed her away.

And she didn't hate him.

When he stopped crying, he realized he was smiling. He could die happy now, knowing he could apologize as soon as he was in God's Kingdom. And he'd have his family again.

His family.

It's almost as if God used his Mighty Powers to allow him to Heaven right then, because not five minutes later, Dan Cahill ascended into Heaven with a smile on his face.

And his family welcomed him with open arms.


End file.
